


Bechloe Drabbles

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Since I received a few sentence prompts for the"send me a ship + a sentence and I'll write the next 5 [or more] sentences"meme, I figured I'd post them all here collectively. I'll add each new one I write on here, too!If there are any you really like and would like to see maybe expanded into a longer one-shot, please shoot me a message onTumblr, or simply let me know in the comments.





	Bechloe Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to those who sent me sentence prompts. Keep 'em coming!

**001. _“Is it supposed to taste like this?”_**

Chloe’s brow raises as she looks at the shorter girl in the mirror’s reflection. Beca is applying lipgloss with the pad of her pointer, a swatch of which she has smeared across the back of her hand from one of the testers. It’s clear she doesn’t shop here – or any makeup place, for that matter – very often, but Chloe holds back her amusement as she responds. “What does it taste like?”

Beca smacks her lips together, a quizzical look on her face. “I don’t know,” she frowns, holding out her hand to the redhead. “Try it.”

She can see Beca’s hand, the sticky smear of gloss glistening under the store’s harsh lighting. Chloe turns around, her fingers lacing with Beca’s as she gently tugs her closer. Before the brunette can even question her, Chloe’s lips are pressing firmly to Beca’s. The shorter girl’s eyes widen momentarily, before they flutter shut. Chloe sees that her eyes are closed as she pulls back, her smirk evident in spite of herself.

“I mean, it’s called Coco Kiss, right?” She says coolly, licking over her lips. The gloss tastes bitter on her tongue, but the feeling of Beca’s lips against her own linger. It makes up for it. “It’s supposed to taste like coco. That’s what it tastes like.”

Beca seems almost flustered as Chloe turns back to the mirror, blue eyes drifting over the shorter girl’s reflection again.

“I’d be happy to try again if you need a third opinion, though.”

* * *

**002. _“Thank God you caught me.”_**

A soft chuckle passes through Beca’s lips, her arms securely wrapped around the redhead’s middle. “Can you imagine if I didn’t?” She grins, releasing her arms, only to quickly tighten her hold again. Obviously, she isn’t about to let Chloe fall. She can tease, though. She’s good at that.

“We would have major problems,” Chloe responds, her glare playful as she locks eyes with the shorter girl.

They have been practicing Chloe’s new choreography for next week’s competition – yes, they’ve left it a little late, they know – and the taller girl is insistent on them including this dip. Pairs routines always look great, she likes to say.

Beca has a sneaky feeling she just wants to spend more time wrapped up in her arms. That’s how they spend each night, anyway. She knows her girlfriend’s games.

“I thought you were practicing the new choreo?” Stacie’s voice interrupts their moment from the doorway. Neither had realized they were literally standing here, mid-dip, staring so intently into one another’s eyes.

“We are,” Beca insists, finally standing upright. She brings Chloe into a standing position with her, begrudgingly letting go.

“You know, you’re freakishly strong for your size,” Chloe comments, straightening out her shirt. “Come on, let’s go again.”

* * *

**003. _“Can I have this dance?”_**

Beca is lost in her own world, but her eyes shoot open at the sound of the most familiar voice coming from over her shoulder. She snaps her head up, gray eyes locking with blue.

“What are you doing here?” She audibly gasps, practically leaping out of her seat. The red party cup is all but forgotten about as it crashes to the floor. It was almost empty anyway. Chloe acknowledges the motion with a giggle, but her arms are soon wrapping around Beca’s neck as the shorter girl’s snake around her middle.

“You really thought I was going to spend an entire summer without you?” The redhead quirks a brow, the small smile threatening her lips an almost smug one. Beca is standing up on her tiptoes to kiss it away, and Chloe eagerly accepts the kiss.

They haven’t seen each other in over a month. Chloe is supposed to be home in Oregon, not at Washington’s most boring Mitchell party. Not that she’s complaining. Looking away from Chloe is barely an option, though she notices her mother’s proud grin from the corner of her eye. Of course they’d set this up. All of the women in her life are evidently sneaky.

“I was serious about that dance,” Chloe presses, unwrapping her arms from around her girlfriend, though she catches her hand in her own immediately, twirling the shorter girl around.

“You’re such a dork,” Beca snorts, eyes rolling playfully.

She normally hates surprises.

But not this one.

* * *

**004. _“I’d like a ticket for the kissing booth.”_**

Beca sees the way Aubrey’s brow raises. The blonde likes to act like she always has it together, like she’s not an easy read, but she is. Beca can see the way she’s attempting to subtly suck in her cheeks to keep herself from grinning. She chooses not to comment, and instead hands her the money. Aubrey accepts it, then presses the ticket into her hand, before motioning toward the booth.

They have had so many opportunities, all of them missed. For almost two years now, Beca has wanted to kiss Chloe Beale. She has wanted to tell her exactly how she feels, and deep down, she’s positive Chloe feels the same way. In fact, the redhead has never been very secretive about it.

Evidently, though, Beca is kind of a coward when it comes to her feelings. Her hands are shaking now, in fact.

“Beca?” Chloe questions, breaking into her thoughts.

She’s at the front of the line, standing face to face with Chloe. She doesn’t say anything. Instead, she hands over the ticket, before reaching out to gently grasp a fistful of Chloe’s shirt, tugging her closer. The redhead complies, and Beca can feel the way Chloe’s lips are curved into a smile against her own the second they meet.

“You know you didn’t need a ticket for that, right?” Chloe asks, voice soft as they eventually part. There’s a look in her blue eyes, one that seems to tell Beca how sincere her words are. They lock easily with her own. “You can kiss me whenever you want to.”

* * *

**005. _“Is this seat taken?”_**

It’s a good thing the track has just ended, otherwise she wouldn’t have even heard her. The break between songs has Beca removing one earbud to look up at the voice’s owner, gray eyes instantly meeting blue. Her brows raise slightly, almost taken aback. She’s not entirely sure why.

“Um, I can sit somewhere else if you want to be left alone?” The redhead offers, stance a little hesitant.

Beca quickly shakes her head, grabbing her bag from the seat beside her and dumping it on the floor by her feet. “No. No, you’re good. You can sit here.”

Why has she never seen this girl around before? Is she new? Beca doesn’t know. All she knows is that those eyes are captivating. They’re mesmerizing.

“…Are you okay?”

 _Crap_. She’s staring.

“Oh. Yeah, fine. Totally fine,” Beca nods, turning her focus back to her computer. It has been a long time since she’s stumbled over her words, but Beca finds herself doing so now. She’s sure she hears a soft, barely audible laugh coming from the girl beside her. She hopes the pink shade overtaking her cheeks isn’t too obvious.

“I’m Chloe Beale,” the redhead offers, with Beca turning to look at her once more. “I’m new.”

That explains it.

“Beca Mitchell.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Beca Mitchell. Can I tell you a secret?” Chloe asks, to which Beca quirks a brow.

“We don’t even know each other… But, uh, sure?”

Chloe’s lips, coated with a neat film of almost expertly applied gloss, curve into a cool smile at the corners.

“There are plenty of open seats,” the redhead explains, reaching into her bag to pull out a packaged sandwich. She’s focusing on unwrapping her food as she speaks, almost nonchalantly. “But I wanted to sit here specifically.”

“Oh?” Beca questions, her confusion evident. She doesn’t really know what’s going on here, nor does she understand why her palms are sweating slightly, but she tries not to question it. “Why’s that?”

Chloe responds easily. “I wanted to have lunch with the most beautiful girl in the room.”

She wasn’t expecting that. Luckily, she isn’t stumbling over her words now, though.

But only because she can’t find them.

* * *

**006. _“Unhand her, you dick!”_**

Beca’s heart races hard, and it’s all she can do to not lunge forward and wrestle the man in question. Her hand rests on top of his to tear it from its position on her girlfriend’s arm.

“What?” Chloe is evidently startled, whether by the feeling of a hand wrapping around her wrist, or by Beca’s outburst. She whirls around, blue eyes locking with an almost identical set. The redhead’s lips curve into an excited smile. “Oh my gosh, hi!” She squeals, quickly pulling the man into a hug.

“What the–” Beca is watching the two, and suddenly realizes that maybe her initial reaction had been a little premature.

It doesn’t seem that Chloe has really registered everything yet, though it’s clear when she finally does. Her teeth sink gently into her bottom lip, and Beca can tell she’s trying to hold back a laugh. She fails.

“Aw, babe,” she chuckles, reaching out to take Beca’s hand in her own. Slender fingers interlace, and she’s soon tugging the shorter girl closer. “Andy, this is my girlfriend, Beca. Bec, this is my cousin, Andy.”

There’s a deep crimson spreading across the brunette’s cheeks, and both Chloe and Andy share an amused look. It should’ve been obvious really; with those same ginger curls and piercing blue eyes, of course the pair were related.

“Pretty protective, huh?” Andy comments, though his tone is light. It’s playful. 

Beca looks sheepish in response, but Chloe easily wraps her arm around her, pulling the shorter girl into her side and planting a kiss against her temple.

“Mhm. She’s my tiny knight in shining armor,” Chloe smirks, her gaze locking with Beca’s. Her voice drops an octave as blue hues stare into gray.

“Nobody makes me feel as safe as you do, beautiful.”

* * *

**007. _“Who knew getting a flat tire would become the best day of my life?”_**

Aubrey’s laugh is soft, and without even looking at her, Chloe can tell she’s rolling her eyes. “Really, Chlo? The _best_ day of your life?”

Chloe isn’t really listening properly. She’s too busy focusing on the woman currently working on changing her tire for her. She really needs to remember to grab some more spares sometime soon, and she makes a mental note, but she’s glad right now that she has continued to put the chore off, at least this far.

“Okay, I think you should be good,” the brunette states, stepping back with her hands on her hips to admire her work.

The chances of someone driving by at the exact right moment that Chloe and Aubrey were panicking beside Chloe’s car were slim, given where they were. So even more so, the fact that the ‘someone’ just happened to be the most beautiful woman the redhead had ever laid eyes on was almost unbelievable.

“Chloe?” Aubrey’s hushed voice breaks into her thoughts, the blonde’s elbow nudging her arm.

Chloe looks up quickly, smile easing onto her lips as she makes eye contact with the shorter girl. She’d been too busy lost in her own thoughts to even hear that she’d spoken to her. She realizes now, though, as she looks at the new tire in place on her car. The old one was apparently busted beyond repair. Someone _really_ needs to do something about these roads.

“Oh! Thank you,” the redhead beams, standing up to approach the shorter girl. She pauses. “You know, I didn’t even get your name...”

The brunette offers her a small smile, along with a shrug of her shoulder. “Beca.”

“Chloe. Thank you, Beca. You saved our butts.”

“Don’t mention it,” Beca says. “Happy to help.”

“Can I get your number?” Chloe asks, looking at the shorter girl expectantly.

Beca seems to pause for a moment, glancing back at the tire. “Are you trying to take me for coffee or something to thank me for the spare? Because it’s fine. I have more at home, it’s really no big deal.”

Chloe shakes her head. “Oh, no, not that. I already thanked you.” Her voice lowers as she leans in a little closer, making eye contact with the other girl. “The number’s so I can call you later. Asking you out in front of my friend seems kind of weird.”


End file.
